


Getting the Message

by Resonant



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, epistolatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-06
Updated: 2003-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Communication is a wonderful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the Message

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сообщения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222624) by [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter)



> Date: Tuesday
> 
> Time: 3p
> 
> Call from: Fraser
> 
> Davies is a marksman. Wear the glasses.
> 
> FV 

  


* * *

"Do you have your --" 

"Yes, I got my glasses. I always got my glasses. I'm not stupid." 

"I distinctly remember several times when you --" 

"Fraser. I got the glasses, all right?" 

* * *

  


> Date: Sunday
> 
> Time: 11a
> 
> Call from: Fraser
> 
> If you need him to, he'll come and do the Jarvis Liquors report.
> 
> FV 

  


* * *

"What, you think I can't do a report?" 

"That isn't what I meant. I simply thought that, as you already had several weeks of paperwork on your --" 

"Fraser. I am perfectly capable of doing a report, all right?" 

* * *

  


> Date: Wednesday
> 
> Time: 2p
> 
> Call from: Fraser
> 
> Tony &amp; Sandor's place closed for remodeling -- Ciardi's is good -- 492-0066
> 
> FV 

  


* * *

"Now you don't think I can even get my own dinner." 

"I was trying to save you the --" 

"I did manage to feed myself for a couple of decades before you came down and graced us with your presence, you know." 

"Ray, I was only trying to --" 

"Look, Fraser, I'm just sick of getting these messages like you think I'm some kind of incon -- incom -- moron." 

"That isn't what I meant at all." 

* * *

  


> Date: Friday
> 
> Time: 5p
> 
> Call from: Fraser
> 
> Carteret's U of C thing starts at 8. Remember it's FORMAL!!!!
> 
> FV 

  


* * *

"Oh. You look ... very ... very nice, Ray." 

"What, you didn't think I could dress myself?" 

"I don't believe I've ever seen you in evening dress before. You look very ... nice." 

"Yeah, well, I _can_ tie a tie, Fraser. Even a bow tie." 

"Ah. Well, in point of fact, Ray, your tie is a trifle awry. If you could tug the left side down. _Left_ side. Here, let me. ... Ah, if you could lift your chin just a hair -- like that -- I believe I can ..." 

"Fraser?" 

"Yes, I almost ... almost have it. Oh, ah, no, now it's going in the other direction ... perhaps if I ..." 

"Fraser?" 

"Just ... just a moment more, nearly ..." 

"Fraser." 

"Almost ... yes, Ray?" 

"Fraser, is this ..." 

"Yes. This is what I meant."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the documentation challenge on the DS_Flashfiction livejournal.
> 
> Thanks to julad for speed beta and for womanfully resisting the temptation to insist that I add some actual content.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Getting the Message [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911326) by [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover)




End file.
